Izayan
by heyhey62
Summary: That sneaky underground doctor, shinra, turned izaya into a half cat half human called a neko. Izaya: ugh stupid shinra it all his fault that am going to get b-. Me: don't tell them what going to happen to you and sh- I mean a certain person. Hope you like my story please review! (Sorry I'm not very good at summaries.)


Izaya was on his way to shinra place for a usual check up, while at the same time trying to avoid that stupid protozoan of his. Yes, shizuo was his and his alone, cause this informant broker knows everything about him and he was not going to let any of that information leak out to anyone.

Izaya finally made his way to shinra's place and was just now arriving at his door.

*knock-knock-knock* "shinra I'm here let me in", izaya said in a firm voice, knocking on the cold black metal door.

The door swung open in a instant right after izaya said the last word to his sentence. "Well, isn't it my dear fellow friend orihara izaya". Shinra spoke with a smile plastered along his face.

"Shinra you knew I was coming", izaya said while pushing pass him. Izaya walked to shinra's mini lab and stood by the door, so that shinra could unlock it. Shinra rushed into his room and took a key that was hanging on a hook, right beside his closet, and quickly made his way to the locked door. Izaya looked around the place with a confused expression while shinra unlocked the door.

"Um where's celty", izaya finally asked

"Oh yea she went out to look for her head again", shinra responded with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh", Izaya said with a slight snicker. Shinra watched izaya's expression which made him kinda uncomfortable, so he decided to look away."so, why don't you come in", the brunette suggested. The informant broker walk right in, and set on a metal table that was connected to the wall, and waited for shinra. Shinra had a big smile slapped across his face right when he turned around to get the check up 'izaya only' bag.

"So are you comfortable with needles izaya", shinra asked him.

"Yes", said izaya while he tried to make hisself comfortable.

"Have you had a flu shot yet", shinra asked turning around. Izaya thought for a moment then shook his head no. "Hm", shinra sighed happily, "I guess I should give you it then".

Shinra went over to a small sink and picked up a sterilized syringe. Next, He grabbed a small glass container with some unknown liquid and pushed the syringe needle inside It.'I wonder what this does', shinra thought. (We all know shrina will do something like this.)

Izaya rolled up his right sleeve and waited. Shinra went over to izaya and intersected the needle into his vein. Izaya made the slightest wince what so ever that it was almost unnoticeable, but besides that he did nothing. Once he was done shinra drop the syringe in the trash. Shrina smirked at what he did.

~10 MINUETS PASSED~

Izaya was still at shinra's place and celty was there to. "Um I'll be back", izaya said, getting up from the couch and walking toward the bathroom. He had to piss obviously, but his body felt tingly for some odd reason. After he peed, he went over to the sink to wash his hands. After he washed his hands he then splashed water all over his face, grabbing a towel to dry it.. Once he was done he looked up to see hisself in the mirror. He was petrified on what he saw. Why you ask, while for one he had cat ears on his head.

Izaya internally screamed he did not understand why he had cat ears, but then he notice something kept brushing up against the back of his legs. After hesitating for awhile he finally looked behind him and..."SHINRA", izaya shrieked , while storming out of the bathroom to where shinra was saturated.

Shinra looked at izaya with a half confused half amused expression on his face. Izaya stood in front of shinra with part of his tail in his left hand. Shinra stared at izaya, "can you please explain to me why I looked like a hybrid between a cat and a human shinra", izaya gritted his teeth.

"Oh so that what that does", shinra murmured.

"Wha...shinra", Izaya looked at him, itching for his switchblade. "I can't believe you tried a fu**ing unknown chemical on me", izaya yelled letting go of his tail and was now reaching for his switchblade to attack. Celty got up and rushed to stand in between izaya and shinra, she typed something on her PDA quickly and showed it to izaya.

"you know that wrong and meaningless, it won't help anything", she put it down and started to type something else, but showed it to shinra this time.

"You shouldn't try experiments on people without them knowing you idiot, you can get hurt, like you were about to", celty placed her PDA back where it had came from and waited for izaya to decide on weather he was going to murder shinra or walk away.

"Fine", izaya sighed, "I will get you back shinra". With that he walked out of the place before glaring daggers at shinra on his way out. He wondered through the streets with his hoodie covering his new body features, while avoiding people at the same time.

'Stupid doctor, but how could I be so stupid to go to him for check ups', izaya thought. Izaya was so deep in thought he went the wrong direction and bumped into someone. "Ouf...hey watch where your going", izaya said rubbing his (not really) injured forehead.

The man izaya had fussed at was none other than shizuo hisself. Izaya looked up and totally shit hisself mentally (not actually). Shizuo grabbed izaya shirt collar and pulled him toward his face, while growling like a dog.

"Shizu-chan I don't have time to play today so can I go", izaya said, with a slight hum at the end of his sentence. Shizuo grip tightened, "hm why, doesn't the flea have the time to play", he questioned with a menacing smirk. Izaya sigh, but he knew that he was only going to get out of this was with proof. He took one of his free hand and pulled his hood back showing shizuo silky black cat ears, that kinda twitch in slight embarrassment. Lucky, for izaya not many people were around and the people that were around didn't care. Shizuo drop izaya and took a step back. "Ow you stupid brute", izaya mumbled while getting up and dusting hisself off. Shizuo stared at izaya, 'he looks kinda cute and innocent', he thought. Izaya had enough of shizuo and tried to push pass him, but suddenly he was hosted up into the air and hurled over shizuo's shoulder.

"What are you doing you brute", izaya said, trying to squirm his way out of the debt collectors grip. But with every attempt he got tried, so finally gave up on his 10th attempt, and covered his head with his hood.

A few minutes passed and they were at shizuo's place. Shizuo placed izaya on the ground and told him to stay. Surprisingly, izaya did as he was told. Shizuo unlocked the door and pulled izaya inside. Izaya stumbled a bite but manage to regain his composure. Shizuo closed the door behind him and went over to seat, but before that him and Izaya took their shoes off. Though once izaya did that he just kinda stood near the doorway, and examined the place he had been dragged to. He then walked over and stood in front of the ex bartender.

"Move you stupid flea", shizuo said.

"Why, Why did you bring me to your place", izaya asked folding his arms.

"Um...", shizuo responded speechless.

"Um what", izaya said pouting slightly, cause he was irritated.

Shizuo got up and pulled izaya hood off his head, "because of this. You can't go around here looking like this, plus your house is far isn't it." Izaya sighed, "I guess your right." Izaya set down on the couch and shizuo set next to him. "You know when you have company over you suppose to converse with them", izaya stated with a smirk. "Don't start nothing you stupid louse."

"Fine, why don't we play a game", the informant broker suggested.

"Like what", shizuo responded, turning his head to look at izaya.

Izaya leaned forward and kissed shizuo's lip ever so lightly. Shizuo turned a light shade of red and stared at izaya in disbelief. "Whaa...why did you do that", shizuo asked still staring at izaya. "Because, you brute I don't know why, but i feel hot and I think this is the only way to cool me down", izaya responded blushing a shade of crimson, while turning his head to the side.

"Fine, lets play",Shizuo smirked turn his full body toward izaya, and takening ahold of both of izaya wrist. He pushed izaya down on the couch, giving izaya no freedoms to move his arms or hands. Shizuo pressed his lips against izaya's, but the sudden action cause izaya to gasp. Shizuo stuck his tongue in izaya's mouth, mapping every detail of it. 'He tastes like strawberry ice cream',shizuo thought.

"Hng...", izaya moaned

Shizuo parted from izaya mouth. izaya panted, "So...what's...with...the sudden...action shizu...-chan. Shizuo shrugged. Izaya blushed and squirmed under shizuo's grip. Shizuo smirked and place a hand on izaya's covered erection and started to rubbed it at a slow pace. Izaya gasped, "W-what are y-you d-d-doing you s-stupid b-b-brute.

"Hm, getting that excited over just one little kiss", shizuo teased, while rubbing izaya's closed erection faster.

"Hng...ahhhh...n-n-no...st-stop", izaya gasp. Shizuo assumed izaya was ready to take this a bite farther. He lifted up the info broker's shirt and bent down to lick at said man's nipples. "Ahhhh...n-n-no", izaya moaned. Shizuo let go of izaya's wrists and went to go unbuckle izaya pants, causing him to stop all the pleasurable actions he was delivering. Shizuo manage to undo izaya's belt and slip off his pants, along with izaya's black and red briefs. Izaya, too tired, just watched shizuo as the curious cat he was. The info broker cat ears twitched in both amusement and embarrassment. Shizuo held the hard erection in his hand and started stoking it at a slow pace. "Hng", izaya moaned, his eyes closing in embarrassment.

Shizuo smirked at the vulnerable neko izaya. Izaya squirmed under shizuo touch, wanting more. Shizuo got the hint and took his clothes off and the rest of izaya's clothes, and tossed them into a random spot near the tv. Shizuo started to lick izaya's nipples and stroking his erection at a fast pace.

"Ahhhh...hng...", izaya moaned. Shizuo swirled his tongue around izaya's nipple biting it gently and then doing the same to the other one. Shizuo held up three fingers to the info broker's mouth. Izaya, who took the hint, put the fingers in his mouth eagerly. Izaya coated and sucked shizuo's fingers, while moaning around them as he did so. Shizuo pulled the fingers out of izaya's mouth seconds later with a "pop", and swirled the first digit around said info broker's entrance before pushing it in.

"Ah...s-shizu-chan", izaya whimpered at the pain, shifting uncomfortably. Shizuo took notice and gave izaya's cock a big stroke, causing izaya to arch his back every so slightly. "Ahhhh...ah...hng", izaya moan at the pleasure and pain. Shizuo took the time to push the second digit in with the third one following soon after. Izaya, who has forgotten about the fingers, was near his peck. Shizuo notice and stopped and pulled his fingers out. Said ex bartender smirked down at izaya, while as said man look up in lust filled eyes, panting. "Ehhh...t-that's not f-fair sh-shizu-chan", izaya panted and pouted cutely at the same time, seating up a little. Shizuo smirked and position hisself at izaya's entrance. "Wait st-...ahhhh", izaya got cut off by shizuo sudden intrusion.

Shizuo wait for izaya to adjust, izaya face was covered with sweat and hair. Shizuo took the gratitude to move the hair out of izaya eyes. Izaya had his eyes closed and a light dust of pink cover his cheeks. Said informant broker opened one of his eyes, causing shizuo to blush at the sudden cuteness. "Y-you c-can m-move", izaya stuttered. Shizuo started to thrust in at a slow pace. "Hng ...y-you...c-can...go..f-faster", izaya said in between moans. Shizuo gladly took advantage of that, and pulled all the way out till his tip was only inside. He then thrusted hard inside hitting izaya's prostate. Izaya moaned loudly trembling slightly under shizuo. Shizuo continued thrusting into izaya, but squeezed and pinched izaya's nipples as he did so. Izaya moaned loudly at the sensation and wrapped his arms around shizuo's neck. "Shizu-chan...I'm...gonna..hng", izaya moaned and gasped loudly. "Me...too", shizuo groaned.

"Shizu-...chan...ahhh...no more...I'm gonna", izaya panted, nearing his peak. Shizuo thrusted into izaya hard, causing izaya to moan out shizuo's name as his cum dirtied both his and shizuo's stomach. A few thrust latter shizuo filled his seed deep inside of izaya. "Aaahhh...", izaya moaned as shizuo filled him up, shizuo took the opportunity to kiss izaya deeply and passionately. Soon enough they both broke away panting for air. Izaya quickly fell asleep soon after. "Damn flea", shizuo mumble before pulling out izaya and caring him bridal style to his bedroom.

Me: thanks for reading! hope you liked it!

Shizuo: *hand chop my head* shhh izaya is asleep

Me: ow *rubs head* sorry

Shizuo: please review

Me: oh and I don't own durarara *whisper* I wish


End file.
